Lily Marie
by Liebling
Summary: “But you love James.” “Do I?” (RemusLily)


****

**Author's Notice**: Yes, another Remus/Lily. School starts on the 30th, so writing will be limited at that point in time so I can concentrate on my studies...oh yeah, I am smart! I don't care if people think Lily and Remus come across immature, they're cute. Anyway, enjoy this...it's fun and maybe slightly bittersweet ;)

_(you're just jealous cause I'm young and in love)  
Eighteen forever  
(your stomachs filled up but you're starved for conversation)  
So we can stay like this forever  
(you're spending all your nights growing old in your bed)  
And we'll never miss a party  
(and your tearin up your photos cause you wanna forget... it's over)  
cause we keep them going constantly  
(you're just jealous cause I'm young and in love)  
And we'll never have to listen  
(your stomachs filled up but you're starved for conversation)  
to anyone about anything cause it's all been done  
(you're spending all your nights growing old in your bed)  
and it's all been said  
(and your tearin up your photos cause you wanna forget... it's over)  
we're the coolest kids and we take what we can get _

_Soco Amaretto Lime, sung by Brand New_

* * *

**_Lily Marie._**

* * *

**Knock knock.**

_"Who's there?"_

_"Oh God, Lily, let me in. Remus."_

_"Remus?"_

_"Did you think I was dead? Let me in."_

_"Oh, okay, sorry, REMUS! It really is you! Remus!"_

_"Of course I'm here, old girl. Don't jump on me! You're killing my back."_

_"Sorry old man."_

_"Happy to see me?"_

_"Delighted. Come on in. James is at work. Biscuit?"_

_"Sure, I'll have a biscuit."_

_"I just made them today, they're a bit burnt."_

_"It's no matter. So. Nice house."_

_"It's comfortable, James wants something bigger...I don't really care, I like it here."_

_"You should've bought a barn. You would've have been happiest there."_

_"You're right, I would've been. How've you been?"_

_"I got a teaching job at Durmstrang. Herbology."_

_"Lovely. But Durmstrang is rather dark isn't it?"_

_"Like my soul."_

_"That isn't funny."_

_"I thought it was."_

_"Well, it's not."_

_"I thought it was."_

_"WELL IT'S NOT!"_

_"...I thought it was?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Lily, darling, relax, it's not good for the baby."_

_"You noticed?"_

_"Of course. I'd guess you're about, eh, five months, going on six?"_

_"Five and a half, yeah."_

_"You must be excited. Your first child."_

_"At nineteen, yeah, it's a little bit crazy, but we're very pleased. A bit nervous, well James is constantly worried I'll trip or eat too much or not eat enough..."_

_"James worries too much."_

_"I know."_

_"And you don't worry enough, Lily."_

_"Who are you to say that?"_

_"Your best friend..."_

_"...a long time ago."_

_"What? We're not best friends anymore because you had to go off and get yourself a respectable life?"_

_"I am very much so your best friend! Just testing you, Remus, darling."_

_"You're the same brat you always were."_

_"Of course."_

_"But you've changed."_

_"I'm still Lily."_

_"But you've changed."_

_"But I'm still Lily."_

_"No, I mean, you're different."_

_"Maybe if I let my hair down and shake it out a little bit, and smile more you'd think I'm the same Lily Marie?"_

_"But you'll never be the same Lily Marie."_

_"...I can try."_

_"These biscuits taste fine."_

_"Don't be so well-mannered, I don't care."_

_"They really do taste fine."_

_"Perfectly polite, Remus Johnson."_

_"Perfectly, you're right."_

_"So how's Durmstrang?"_

_"Dark."_

_"It is. I'd hate going there. Do they all dress in black and scowl?"_

_"Some do."_

_"I'd hate it there. It'd be so lonely."_

_"It's not too lonely. I've made friends."_

_"Friends? Like people you hang out with? But I'm your friend. Oh no, you have a girlfriend, don't you? Oh no!"_

_"Why? Were you planning on dating me any time soon?"_

_"Remus!"_

_"And yes, her name is Gretta Rickley."_

_"She sounds like a tart."_

_"Lily!"_

_"What? She does."_

_"She's a very nice girl."_

_"So that's what you are? All sensible? She's 'nice', what about interesting? Is she interesting?"_

_"She has her moments."_

_"Oh no, you got one of those tart girls who tries to be all intellectual didn't you? Oh, Remus! _

_"No, no, Lily."_

_"How long have you two been dating?"_

_"A year and a half."_

_"Wow, so pretty much right after Hogwarts?"_

_"Mmmhmmm."_

_"I'm sure you're wondering why I didn't invite you to the wedding."_

_"I wasn't wondering. I knew."_

_"I had to do it without you. You would've made me sad, just being there. You would've looked at me and made me melt."_

_"But you love James."_

_"Do I?"_

_"You're testing me again."_

_"I do love James, but me and you we always have that...thing, you know? The: 'I love you' thing, because I do love you, Remus."_

_"That thing?"_

_"Yeah, you'll always be in the back of my head."_

_"Did you make the right choice?"_

_"I made a lot of wrong choices. But I made a right one."_

_"I know what you mean."_

_"Do you? Can you possibly?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Harry's kicking now...I just want to be able to hold him, just a few more months."_

_"Harry?"_

_"James wanted William, I said, no, he has to be Harry. So he's Harry. I win."_

_"William is a stupid name."_

_"I know. It is. And I said so!"_

_"And do you have his middlename picked out yet?"_

_"James."_

_"Harry James Potter."_

_"Yes. Do you like it, Remus?"_

_"What does it matter if I do or if I don't?"_

_"Well, of course it matters."_

_"Then I like it."_

_"Are you really in love with Gretta or are you just sad?"_

_"What a question that is."_

_"Yeah. I know. Just dying to ask it."_

_"Were you? You're a brat."_

_"I can tell you're sad, Remus."_

_"Then why even ask the question?"_

_"Just testing you."_

_"Lily, I've known you for eight years. Haven't you tested me enough?"_

_"No."_

_"You're a smart one."_

_"I know."_

_"No, I mean, you are. You get things, a lot of things."_

_"I do."_

_"I've really got to go though...Gretta's meeting me at the Three Broomsticks."_

_"Sounds fun. Is she your drinking pal?"_

_"Gretta doesn't drink. She just gets hot cocoa."_

_"Goodness. Tart."_

_"She's not a tart."_

_"I'll bet you she is."_

_"Jealous?"_

_"Of her being your girlfriend? Oh. So much so. You know it."_

_"Be nice."_

_"No."_

_"I'll just, let myself out..."_

_"I'll walk you to the door. Here, take some cookies with you. For you and Gretta."_

_"Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"For having me over here."_

_"You dropped in unexpectedly."_

_"Yeah, one in the same. Bye, Lily."_

**She kisses him.**

_"Lily."_

_"Just testing you."_

_"Testing what?"_

_"If things are still the same."_

_"Are they?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"I'd say yes."_

_"Then I'd say yes too. Go have fun with 'I'm cool because I drink hot cocoa-Gretta'you bum."_

_"Tell James I said hello."_

_"I will."_

_"Bye, Lily."_

**She closes the door and takes a deep breath, then opens up the door once more. Remus' back is to her, slowly walking down the stairs.**

_"Remus!"_

**He turns around, five stairs away from her.**

_"Lily!"_

**He smiles.**

_"Don't you worry about me."_

_"I'd never."_

_"Be my best friend?"_

_"Already am."_

_"Bye, Remus. Have a good time."_

_"Cya, Lily."_

_"Lily Marie, call me Lily Marie like you used to."_

_"Lily Marie, you're stunning and mad. Go back inside!"_

_"Okay, Remus Johnson."_

_

* * *

_

_End_


End file.
